Fan motor supports are used to isolate vibration, to absorb impacts and to withstand motor load and have to be extremely durable and heat-resistant. Furthermore, they have to be simple to manufacture and to assemble.
Fan motor supports of HVAC systems are currently overmoulded, with specific detachment parts, which requires a number of tools for the construction and assembly thereof and there is also an inherent limitation on the assembly process thereof owing to the design of such motor supports.